Kirby Trilogy: Return to Dreamland
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: The first out of three adventures. After the defeat of NME's wicked CEO, King Dedede is introduced to Haltmann enterprises who are more then willing to bestow a few of their new monsters...for a reasonable price. Soon, Dr Nocturne, Former NME employee and Kirby's creator arrives to Dreamland and gives Kirby a long overdue update. New adventures AND abilities await!
1. Prologue

**Kirby Trilogy: Return to Dreamland**

 **Note: I do not own Nintendo, all rights reserve.**

 **Prologue**

 **After defeating NME and their nightmarish leader, Kirby and his** friends **resumed their daily lives. Things have returned to normal in Cappy Town, King Dedede was however still moping about the fact he couldn't order any more monsters and wishes desperately for a new catalog to shop from. Unfortunately for Cappy Town, That wish is about to be granted...**

* * *

"What is this supposed to be?"

King Dedede was checking over a small cardboard box that Escacargoon had given him. "It's just as I said, sire. I found it in the castle's mail room..." The snail replied before adding grudgingly. "Didn't leave a return address ether."

The king began to shake it, wondering what was inside. He then notice a very large "H" Inscribed on the box underneath with a logo.

 **Haltmann enterprises: The latest in the future...Today!**

"Haltmann Enterprise?" Dedede said reading it. The word "Enterprises" Rang in his head. Quickly he tore the box open and pulled out a laptop with a H just as on the box.

"A Laptop Computer?" Escargoon said before seeing the king attempting to open the screen up. "Wait! Don't-!"

Too late, the computer was already starting up as the Haltmann icon appeared before a face began to appear, when the image cleared; a young alien girl with pink hair and wearing a white hood and headset was facing the king.

"Hello, Thank you for choosing Haltmann Enterprise! I'm Susie, your personal sales negotiator." The alien girl replied bowing. She then giggled. "How may I help you today?"

King Dedede looked at a worried Escargoon and chuckled evilly.

* * *

To be continued, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kirby Trilogy: Return to Dreamland**

 **Note: I do not own Nintendo, all rights reserve.**

 **Chapter 1: Trouble from beyond the stars.**

* * *

It was another beautiful night in dreamland, the stars were shining and the cappies of Cappy Town were already on their way to their own personal dreamland. As they slept, a single shooting star began to wave over the dreamland sky.

Suddenly, the star got larger as it entered the atmosphere and began to descend into the forest with a loud *BAM!* The only one who notice the sound was Kirby...who fell back to sleep once more.

* * *

"Gotch-ya!" Tuff said as he swung a net over the trunk of the tree. The boy then excitedly reached into the net and pulled out a black rhino beetle.

"Wow, a rhino beetle!" Tiff said as she read from a book about woodland creatures. "And a rather large one at that!"

"I didn't know bug catching was so fun!" Tuff said as he placed the beetle into the cage he was carrying. "I doubt Kirby would be able to catch anything like this!"

"Speaking of which..." Tiff then turned to the little star warrior. "Come on, Kirby. Let's head in further to see what else we can find."

"Pouy!"

With that reply, they were off. Things were now a bit quieter now that Dedede had lost his source of monsters, NME. Importantly though, they could now enjoy life easy now.

"I can't believe it been a year since then." Tuff said as he placed his hands behind his head. "It sure is a lot boring now then it was back then."

"Just be thankful there's no more Nightmare Enterprises." Tiff replied to her brother. A small shadow darted from tree to tree. It then lean close to the side of the tree. It was a small metal sphere with a propeller supporting it. The lens zoomed between Tiff, Kirby, Tuff-

It stopped, It quickly focused back on Kirby and scanned him. Millions of messages appeared behind the sphere's lens.

 **"PROJECT STAR DREAMER FOUND! Initiating S.N.A.C.K."** Suddenly, a fishing rod popped out of the machine's side, baited with a snack cake. It then hovered before the three with the bait.

"Wha! I never seen a bug like that before!" Tuff said jumping back. Kirby taking a notice in the bait, imminently jumped for it. The drone then pulled back, Kirby fell on his face but he had not given up. He began jumping after the robot, biting at the rod. Only to miss every time as the robot lured Kirby further into the woods.

"Kirby!" Tiff yelled out, she then gestured Tuff to follow. The two twins followed after the star warrior deeper into the woods as it began to get darker with the denseness of the branches. They lost sight of Kirby when he jumped after the drone into a bush. They passed through the bramble to stumble on a curious sight.

There, nestled in the shaded earth was a gold spaceship. Smoke was coming off the sides, meaning it crashed recently. Kirby could be seen running along the roof of it, darting after the drone. The two siblings went around the cliff side and boarded one of the star ships wings. Eventually catching up to Kirby who had finally caught the snack cake and was eating happily.

"Kirby, don't run off like that." Tiff said before grabbing Kirby's stubby hand. "Come on, let's get out of here-"

Suddenly a panel on the ship's roof opened up and a metal cord with a mechanical eye on its end zipped out, it scanned Kirby for a brief moment.

Before a small hole opened up and swallowed Kirby.

"KIRBY!" Both siblings yelled out. They dove for the hole only for it to close.

* * *

Kirby tumbled through a metal tube before landing onto a pile of pillows. The room he was in was filled with old machinery, he jumped off the pillows just in time to see a clawed hand place a cookie at one of the doorways. Kirby crooked his head before running over to the cookie and picking it up, he snarfed it down before seeing someone had left him a trail of cookies.

"Poyu!" Kirby nearly jumped with joy as he began to picked up cookie after cookie, following the trail down the dim hallway.

* * *

"Hey! Give us back Kirby you tin can!" Tuff said before slamming a rock onto the ship's roof. No affect. Despite the duo's best effort they could not break through the ships hull.

"There has got to be a way to get in there! Kirby's could be in danger!" Tiff yelled out as she pulled at the hatch, a shadow loomed over the two.

"I'm afraid this is the least of our problems."

Meta Knight landed before the two on the hull of the ship.

"Meta Knight!" They both said out loud at the same time.

"Last night while doing rounds of the castle, I discover something most...Disturbing..." Meta Knight spoke before his eyes glowed.

* * *

 _Meta Knight was patrolling the castle halls, all was quiet until he notice a strange light coming from the throne room. curious, The old star warrior peeked inside to see a troubling omen._

 _King Dedede's screen that was used to contact NME was back up and running. And worst...There was someone on the other line._

 _"As you read in our pre-customer pamphlet, we cover all expenses for the shipping of our special trained monsters." The girl on the screen said to Dedede. "We also include a special monthly fee that you can pay each month."_

 _"A monthly fee? What's that?" Dedede asked never hearing the subject before._

 _"A monthly fee is just that, You pay for Haltmann Enterprises' services at the end of the month! That means you can order any monster you want, for free! But only one monster at a time, can't have you renting out our entire stock!" The saleswomen replied. "Don't worry though, any monster that would happen to go ka-blewie will not be added to the deductions."_

 _"HAHAHA! Now that there's a deal we can seal!" King Dedede laughed, best of all, it won't put a hole in his wallet. But Escargoon was...unconvinced._

 _"Now hold on a sec, how do we know these monsters can blast Kirby?" Escargoon added with: "Nightmare Enterprises' monsters' didn't do as hot against him."_

 _"Ah...yes...The Kirby-thingy." Susie said before giggling. "We did a deep research dive and mapped out all of Kirby's basic copy forms...And we can guarantee you this..." She then snickered. " **All of our monsters are 100% copy proof."**_

 _"Haltmann? Monsters!?" Meta Knight thought, there was another corporation selling monsters!? He quickly backed away, he had to find Kirby..._

* * *

"It appears that a new monster selling company has entered the market to replace NME..." Meta Knight said grimly. The other two looked down.

"They sound like a bunch of bad apples..." Tuff said scratching his head.

"And smart...They even know about Kirby's copy ability..." Tiff said before a horrifying thought came over her. "What if Dedede already ordered a monster from Haltmann!?"

"Then we have no time to lose! Where is Kirby?" Meta Knight asked.

"He was nabbed by this spaceship, we been trying to get in before you arrive!" Tuff said to the star warrior.

Quickly, Meta Knight used his sword, Galxais to carve a hole into the roof. The three then quickly jumped inside just as a screeching of the tires was heard.

"It look like we're not the only ones after Kirby." Escargoon added while putting the royal jeep into park.

"Well, Then..." Dedede said looking at the container hooked onto the back of the jeep. "I think it's time to unload our payload..." He snickered evilly as the container shook a little.

* * *

Kirby was walking along the hallway floor, a heap of cookies piled up on his head. Kirby was humming a tune of glee, he picked up another cookie as he came upon a dead end. "Poyu?"

"Kirby!"

The pink star warrior turned around and stuffed the pile of cookies into his mouth before running up to Tiff, Tuff and Meta Knight. "You really had us scared for a moment there." Tuff said to Kirby, to which Kirby crooked his head.

"Listen, Kirby. Meta Knight told us that a new monster making company called Haltmann is in business and Dedede is their first customer!" Tiff told with worry. "His monster could be looking for you right now!"

"Poyu...?" Kirby asked crooking his head further, but not at Tiff. But at the sudden strong breeze coming from the end of the hall.

A monster wearing a orange leaf cloak made of autumn leaves was riding on a larger orange leaf, it's face concealed by it's hood. It's leaf rider was moving quickly down the hall before it jumped off and landed before Kirby and co.

"What is that?" Tuff shouted shocked as he and Tiff turned around.

"I...I never seen this monster before! It's an entirely new kind of monster!" Meta Knight said just as shocked as they are, the leaf monster then pulled out three orange and very, VERY sharp leaves and threw them at the group. The leaves barely hitting the four, one of the leaves sliced through a steam pipe on the wall, steam filled the area. They saw the monster was preparing another row of leaves.

"That's it!" Tuff said angry, he then turned to Kirby. "Kirby! Suck up those leaves!"

Kirby nodded just as the leaf beast threw his next round. Kirby jump in front of his friends, ready to take on the attack. The star warrior began to skid in place before opening his mouth and took a deep breath. The vortex from Kirby's inhale suck up the leaf blades. ***Gulp!*** He swallowed the attack! Kirby jumped into the air ready to transform into...

...Huh? Hey, wait.

Kirby looked around for his weapon or hat, but noting happened. He tumbled to the floor, earning a confuse "Huh?" From Tiff and Tuff.

"Hey, why didn't Kirby transform?" Tuff said confused.

"This enemy uses an ability that Kirby is not familiar with." Meta Knight as he and the others began to back against the wall. The monster closing in on the four. Meta Knight was ready to fight before the wall behind them began to shake. The leaf monster leaped at the group before the wall behind them suddenly spun and pulled them inside out of the monster's reach, the monster landed where the four where and saw the spinning hidden wall had locked itself. The minion let out a grunt before turning around to find another way to them.

The siblings screamed as they and their friends were now sliding down a slide. Kirby however, was arms raise and laughing with excitement. The four was disposed into the ship's control room. The consoles where brimming with lights. In the center of the room was a circle table with a large machine next to it. "Hey, this much be the ship's control room..." Tiff said looking around, she then realize something. The wall couldn't have spun by itself...Someone was operating the ship's control's from this room. "Alright now!" Tiff shouted suddenly. "Come on out! Your the one who led us here and nabbed Kirby! So come out!"

"...I guess I been caught red handed...Hoohoo." An elderly voice spoke out loud. The four then looked towards the source of the voice. From the shadows came an elderly owlman, he was wearing a white lab coat with a black shirt with a moon crest under. He also had a pair of glasses on his beak.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Tuff said looking at the approching owlman.

"I am...Doctor Nocturnal. Former scientist at NightMare enterprises..." The owl's introduction shocked the two.

"YOU WORKED FOR NIGHTMARE ENTERPRISES!?" The two yelled out loud before a pair of clawed hands slapped onto their mouths.

"Quiet..." Nocturnal hissed at the two. " **It** will hear us!" He whispered to the two. There was the sound of footsteps above, the monster from before was still searching the area for Kirby. The footsteps got softer as the monster left the area.

"...We don't have much time..." Nocturnal said before turning to Kirby. "Come on, let see about getting you ready against those Haltmann monsters."

Kirby looked at the owl's before a lost memory struck him, Kirby then smiled before running up to him and jumping into Nocturnal's arms. "Wow, Does Kirby know you from somewhere..." Tiff said before piecing it together. "You're...You're..." She said finger raised at him. **"Your the one who created Kirby!"**

"Of course. He's one of my most successful creations." Nocturnal said before sitting Kirby on the platform in the center of the room. Tuff then began to think for a moment.

"Kabu told us that Kirby was created by Nightmare Enterprises..." Tuff said before saying. "But he never said who REALLY made him."

Nocturnal nodded before looking at Meta Knight. "Still as secretive as ever..." He said as he typed in a few commands in the machine next to the platform.

"I thought it would be best it they did not know about you, Doctor." Meta Knight replied.

"You know this guy, Meta Knight?" Tuff asked to which he nodded to. Nocturnal then walked to a terminal and clicked a switch, a small cartage with a star printed on it and the label 2.0 on the back popped out of a slot in the console, he took it and plugged it into the strange machine next to Kirby. The machine began to unfold as the doctor started the warm-up sequence. The machine was really a ray that was charging up power and the data from the cartage. It zapped Kirby with a colorful strand of light. Kirby wobbled dizzily before the ray shut off and Kirby fell off the platform and to the floor. Tiff ran over and check him over. "What did you do to him?" Tiff asked worried.

"An upgrade that I been working on ever since I sent Kirby away. I enhance his copying capabilities along with tweaking some of his older powers. He should be able to transform into new forms when he inhales an new type of ability." He explained as he patted Kirby's head.

"You mean Kirby can transform more! Awesome! What kind of powers does he have now!?" Tuff asked excitedly, he really wanted to see the new and improved Kirby in action.

"Why not we test Kirby's new capabilities on that monster, Datoro." Nocturnal said with a smirk on his beak.

"You mean that leaf monster?" Tiff asked the scientist. Suddenly, the celiain gave away. Datoro was standing on the edge of the hole before he jumped down into the control room. He began to throw leaves at Kirby, quickly reacting. Kirby made a dash as the leaves narrowly missed him, he then quickly jumped out of the way when Datoro threw leaves, the attack missed and slice an worn bookcase in three pieces.

"MY COLLECTION OF PLANETARY RESEARCH REPORTS!" Nocturnal Screamed, seeing his books getting torn apart was enough to make him snap.

"Kirby, Suck up the leaves again!" Tiff called out. Kirby nodded before stopping to face his opponent. The monster threw about a hundred leaves at the star warrior...But this time...

Kirby was ready.

Kirby began to inhale the leaves up, everyone of the razor sharp foliage dissipated into Kirby's mouth. *Gulp!* Kirby felt a bit different this time, He jumped into the air and...Transformed.

 **Kirby was suspended in mid air before a avalanche of leaves started to fall onto him, Kirby cried out as he was buried alive by foliage. Suddenly, the leaves were blown away by a strong cyclone of leaves. Leaves fell around Kirby as a headdress made of green leaves began to form around his head, in the center of his forehead was a blue gem.**

Kirby landed in front of Datoro, in a fighting stance. "Woah, He copied him this time!" Tuff said looking at Kirby's new form.

"I'm guessing that this must be... **Leaf Kirby."** Meta Knight said eyes glowing, waiting to see what Kirby would do next.

Datoro didn't hesitate to launch another barrage of leaves, Kirby began to spin into place, a cyclone of leaves began to form as the enemy's leave were caught in the strong breeze. Kirby stopped spinning, and the brown sharp leaves were hurled back at the monster. Striking him a few times before Kirby leaped at him ready to deal the finishing blow when-

"STOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!"

Kirby and Datoro stopped fighting to and looked over to Nocturnal who was taping some of his books together that were destroyed in the fight. "Leaf Kirby, I'm know that your in a middle of a fight, But I don't think my heart can take much more of this..." Nocturnal was sobbing quietly as he spoke. "Can you and your opponent take your fight outside of my lab, Please?"

Kirby crooked his head, but Datoro understood the message. He pointed a sharp leaf at Kirby before pointing it upwards. Kirby understood the message with a nod before the monster leafed through the hole in ceiling, Kirby pursued by summoning a breeze of leaves to carry him upwards.

"Come on, Tiff! I don't want to miss this fight!" Tuff yelled out, the two along with Meta Knight ran to the nearby door to the stairwell, leaving a sobbing owlman to clean up the mess.

"There, there my babies, everything is going to be alright..." Nocturnal said as he began to tape another sliced book back together.


	3. Chapter 2

**Kirby Trilogy: Return to Dreamland**

 **Note: I do not own Nintendo, all rights reserve.**

 **Chapter 2: A cut above average.**

* * *

Tiff, Tuff and Meta Knight rushed out onto the ship's outer railing as Kirby and Datoro continued their fight. The leaves were on the table, or in this case the air. As the two warriors threw sharp leaves at each other. Suddenly, right when Kirby leaped into the air to strike the leaf monster. It vanished, Kirby landed on the space where Datoro was, looking around for a sign of him. Suddenly, the star warrior was lifted into the air before being thrown into the ship's hull roof. The force of the impact was strong enough to knock the Leaf ability right out of Kirby, the leaf form popped out of Kirby's body as a green star and bounced over the railing and onto the forest ground where it shattered like glass. Kirby let out a worried sound as he watched the pieces of the star fade. Datoro landed a few feet away from him, chuckling from his attack.

"W-What happened?" Tiff asked trying to process what she saw.

"He changed right back!" Tuff said in shock.

"Sometimes, if an enemy's attack is strong enough, It can caused Kirby to lose hold on his current ability..." Meta Knight explained before hearing the sound of a sword being drawn. They saw that Datoro had drawn a katana, a Japanese blade. It then charged at Kirby, Kirby then began to dodge the blade swipes before quickly performing a sliding kick. Knocking the monster back a bit while also making him drop his blade a few feet away from Kirby. The star warrior saw an opportunity to get even, and quickly inhaled the blade, He jumped into the air and transformed...!

 **Kirby hovered for a moment before a old ninja scroll fell before him, after opening it up. The star warrior was surrounded by Japanese letters, Kirby nodded with a confident look before spinning around. The letters started to turn purple and unraveling into silk, the purple silk then began to knit itself into a purple skull hood that would be worn by a ninja. It then landed onto Kirby's head before a metal plate appeared on his forehead, Engraved on it was a star, Kirby drew his Katana, ready to fight the night.**

Kirby landed on the hull facing his opponent. "That hood..." Tiff said recognizing the head piece. "Of course, This must be **Ninja Kirby's** New form!"

"Correct, Dr Nocturnal must have altered Kirby's pre-existing forms with a...shall we say..." Meta Knight said with a gleam from his eyes. "Up to date look."

"It's been a while since we saw Ninja Kirby!" Tuff said excitedly, he then cheered. "Go get him, Kirby!"

The leaf monster started to growl, this runt dared to copy him, **AGAIN!?** He was mad now, Datoro started to let out a insane cackling as vines started to grow from beneath his cloak. He's form growling bigger, and more horrible with each passing second. Soon, the beast was growing out of the hull of the ship as a giant orange flytrap monster. Kirby backed away as he got a better look.

"That's it, churn Kirby into fertilizer!" Dedede called out from his viewing spot on the cliff. He was finally witnessing the end of the pink runt.

"Sire, I have a sinking suspicion that someone inside that star wreck may have given Kirby an unfair advantage..." Escargoon said looking through his binoculars. He had been watching the battle unlike Dedede and saw Kirby had a new look when he came out of the ship. "I think we should retreat before our monster becomes a clobster."

"No way! And beside's..." Dedede then added with a grin. "They said any monster that get's destroy wont be added to the monthly bill, right?"

"But, sire-"

*BONK!*

Escargoon groaned in pained as he rubbed the bruise on his eye stalk. "Datoro, rip Kirby to shreds!" Dedede ordered, the monster let out a roar as confirmation.

"Dedede...Doesn't he ever learn?" Tiff groaned before hearing the monster roaring again. It then began shooting vines at Kirby, the star ninja drew his blade and warded off each of the vines. Tiff realized Kirby needed to get airborne, in order to face the monster head on. "Kabu! Send us the Warp Star!" She called out. She then felt a stirring of energy in the distance. The Warp Star was on it's way!

Ninja Kirby was fighting his best, but by staying in one place; the vines found plenty of flanks to ambush Kirby. One of the vines whipped around his foot and threw him into the air. Kirby quickly grabbed an old branch on a large tree to save himself from the Venus-flytrap maw. The monster was now snapping at Kirby, trying to devour him. ***Sn-ap*** Kirby looked up and saw the branch he was holding onto was about to break. The branch snapped and Kirby fell before being caught by...The Warp Star! The star carried him to a safe distance away from the monster.

"Remarkable!" The three spectators turned to see Nocturnal standing behind them. "You can call the Warp Star to Kirby's aid! It must see you as a worthy caretaker of Kirby..." Tiff nodded after's Nocturnal compliment. He then looked towards Kirby, and showed a determined look. "You did all you can, now it's up to Kirby to perform the coup-de-grace! **As Ninja Kirby, He'll gained pin-point reflex and be able to formulate a strategic air strike!"**

The leaf monster roared as another limb started to emerge from it's back, this one wasn't just a vine...It was a giant sword, It had a glowing green aura which made Nocturnal gasped. "Kirby!" The owlman shouted. "Can you figure out a plan to separate that sword from the monster? Once it's been severed. Inhale it!"

Kirby then nodded at his curator before facing the monster, It was then that his Pin-point reflex kicked in. Time slowed to a halt as Ninja Kirby analyze the beast, looking for weak spots, sadly. He saw that there were no places to avoid the vines...Unless...

Kirby snapped out of it as he set his plan into motion, Instead of charging at Datoro. Kirby dove into the hole Meta Knight made in order for him, Tiff, Tuff to get inside Nocturnal's star ship. He got inside just as the beast swung the blade down at him, but missed. The pink puff traveled through the ship's interior, The monster's vines then began to clamber inside, but couldn't get very far. It could not see INSIDE the ship in order to move it's appendages around to catch Kirby. "Brilliant! It can't track Kirby's position inside my ship!" Nocturnal cried out in pride. "That's my boy!"

"Maybe Kirby will be able to sneak attack him!" Tuff said as he and the others watched as the monster struggled with getting it's limbs inside the ship. Meanwhile, Ninja Kirby had burst out of the hull on the back of ship's engine and flew upwards, The monster was still trying to reach for the star warrior inside the ship. Kirby then commanded the Warp Star to fly straight upwards. With a clear slice, the green sword was severed from the monster's vine and sent skyward. Kirby then inhaled right when the giant sword was right above him. Surprising, he devoured the entire blade. He transformed back into his normal form before transforming again.

"You're all in for a real treat now..." Nocturnal said in excitement before Kirby release a flash of blinding light.

 **A large claymore with a blue hilt sunk into a cosmic rock. Kirby landed on the hilt and began to pull on the handle until it came loose. Kirby was then covered with the energy from the rock which the claymore had release. The light faded reveling Kirby, who was wearing a much longer green hat, on the front of the hat was a star and the sides were decorated with white ribbons. Kirby swung his claymore around as he released a battle cry.**

"Sword Kirby?" Tiff asked but Nocturnal chuckled.

"No, This ability is a cut above average. It is an Ultra Ability." Nocturnal began. "When Kirby inhales an object or attack that has immeasurable power, Kirby can use the excess energy to power up into a rare and powerful form...He is now... **Ultra Sword Kirby!"**

"Ultra Sword..." Tuff said in awe as Ultra Sword Kirby landed back on the warp star.

"It will not last long however." Nocturnal warned. "He can only maintain this form for a few short minutes, After that; the power will dissipate."

"Then Kirby must strike Datoro down quickly." Meta Knight agreed.

The plant beast roared as it towered into the sky until it was above the treeline. Kirby's warp star followed until the two were facing each other from a distance. Datoro vines were now sprouting maws with razor sharp teeth. Datoro roared before lunging forward, vines extended. Kirby sped towards the monster as well, huge sword ready. Right when Kirby was right in front of the ravenous vines, He quickly swung his sword around. The blade then flashed before growing ten- no- Twenty times it's original. He raised the humongous blade and-!

 ***Sl-ice***

There was a short silence as Kirby turn around to look at his opponent. It froze in mid-combat, but that was probably from the blow Kirby inflicting on it. Suddenly, the vines started to fall into little sliced up pieces. The head was next as it fell off it's stem before exploding in a purple blast. Kirby's body glowed as the Ultra Ability faded. Kirby watched the glimmer rise up into the sky.

Tiff and Tuff cheered as brown leaves rained down around them, while Meta Knight and Nocturnal looked at each other and nodded.

Dedede growled, "That monster was nothing more then a worthless weed!" He cursed.

"Well Sire, It's better to love them and **leaf** them, I always say." Escargoon joked, the jeep them backed up and started a hasty retreat to the castle.

* * *

"Well, I guess it's time for me to start house hunting." Nocturnal said as he looked at his ruined ship, it was now starting to get dark. "I don't think I can set my ship for resale though."

"That's okay, the mayor will be able to set you up with a home in Cappy town." Tiff reassured the owlman.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll go speak with him tomorrow after I collected what's left of my lab." Nocturnal said before looking up into the orange sky. "It's getting late though, You should head on before your parents worry."

"We will," Tiff said nodded. She, Tuff and Kirby began to walk away from Meta Knight and the good doctor. "Thanks for your help!"

"See-ya tomorrow, Doc!" Tuff yelled as well. Kirby stopped to waved goodbye as well before he followed after the two.

Meta Knight then walked up close to the doctor. "You were right all those years ago, Nightmare Enterprises were the least of our problems..."

"Haltmann Enterprises stole the monster making formula when Kirby destroyed their leader. I should know, I told them about how my former employer made the monster they sold." Nocturnal said with a solemn tone.

"So you are doing this for atonement?" Meta Knight asked.

"In a way, yes." Nocturnal replied. He then looked towards him, only to find he wasn't there anymore. He sighed, he then walked over to where Datoro once was and began to dig through the rubble. He then found a bright glowing cube underneath one of Datoro's leaves.

"Kirby, my creation... Your story has only just begun." He said clutching the cube in his claws.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GOT TO PAY A REPLACEMENT FEE!?" Dedede yelled as Susie showed him the hefty bill.

"Well since the monster was destroyed, you have to pay in full for the replacement cost." Susie explained.

"But you said that any monster that bites it won't be added to the rental service!" Dedede countered.

"Nuh-uh, The rental price won't change, but you have to pay up front for any monster that was lost." Susie said to the angry king.

"Whatever! Just send me a catalog with all your latest monsters!" Dedede ordered the assistant. "And I'll pay anything!"

Susie snickered. **"Whatever you wish, sire..."**

* * *

To be continued, Leave a review about which monster you want Kirby to fight next! While also which ability he'll used against it. Remember, Abilities that I'm using for this story are from Kirby super star ultra, Return to dream land, Triple Deluxe and Planet Robobot.


	4. Chapter 3

**Kirby Trilogy: Return to Dreamland**

 **Note: I do not own Nintendo, all rights reserve.**

 **Chapter 3: Frog-Fried: Part 1**

* * *

Tiff helped Nocturnal moved the last box inside his new house. "That should be everything, Thank you." Nocturnal said thankfully, he then turned to Kirby and Tuff, Who were both sitting on the couch that was included in the house. "Both of you, You seem ready to help out with anything. No wonder Kirby finds you as interesting."

"Kirby thinks everything is interesting the moment he sees it." Tuff replied. Kirby jumped off the couch and walked over to an empty box and looked inside before pulling it onto his head. Tuff laughed as Tiff and Nocturnal just sighed.

Some of the residents of Cappy Town were outside of Nocturnal's house gossiping. "That Nocturnal has a bit of a shady appearance, Don't you think?" Chief Bookem asked the others as the owlman stepped out to check the porch.

"I would see why anyone would mistake him for a monster, but I trust Tiff's words when he wanted to move to Cappy Town," The mayor said before noticing. "Oh, Look there!"

Nocturnal was pulling some dead branches out from his new lawn when he came upon a weak flower, Quickly setting the branches down; he went inside and came out with a flower pot. He then began the process of moving the wilted flower into the pot. "Now then, let's get some water for you." Nocturnal said to himself while carefully taking the plant inside. "Then it's on my window still to get some sun."

"I don't think a monster would have such a caring heart." Hana, the mayor's wife said smiling.

"Maybe I should cook him a free meal to welcome him!" Chef Kawasaki said thinking out loud before walking back to his restaurant.

"We should back off, we're probably making him uncomfortable." The Mayor said to the others. The group then disbanded as they returned to their day.

"There we go..." Nocturnal said sitting the potted plant on the window still. "Perfect."

"There's an extra room in the back, Did you decided what to do with it?" Tuff asked as the owlman walked over to his suitcase.

"Seems like a perfect place to set up my lab." Nocturnal said picking up his case and walking over to the room Tuff mention. He walked into the large room and set the suitcase in the center. He began to unlock the suitcase before opening it, suddenly; a series of lights flew out and began to land into different corners of the room, expanding into science equipment. The three looked around the now complete lab. "Now then, I'm going to get something to eat. I think I saw a restaurant a few blocks away..." He said clicking his beak in hunger.

"Wait till he tries Kawasaki's cooking." Tuff said chuckling.

* * *

"Two bowls of ramen to table one!" Chef Kawasaki pronounced as he left the kitchen. He walked over to the table where our heroes our sitting at before setting the bowls in front of Kirby and Nocturnal.

"You might want to wait for a glass of water." Tiff warned.

"No thanks, Food like this needs to be eaten while it's still hot." Nocturnal said picking up the chopsticks and snatch the first strand and placing it into his beak. He clenched.

"I tried to warn you, Kawasaki's cooking isn't very...eatable." Tiff said before Nocturnal looked at the bowl. A few of the cappies were outside waiting for his reaction. Kawasaki began to sweat bullets.

"This food..."

"Taste like rubber?" Tuff asked, Kawasaki's worried intensified.

"No...This food..." Nocturnal said closing his eyes. " **Is possibly the greatest dish ever created!"**

...

 **"WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?"** Everyone's reaction could've been heard from orbit!

"The meat is overly cooked to a degree that makes it flavor akin to the bora boar of VolcanicStar, And the vegetables have been aged like wine. And the tangy taste is just like mother's cricket cripes that she made for me when I was a hatchling..." Nocturnal said causing everyone's jaws to literally hit the floor. "This dish deserves a five star rating!"

Kawasaki just stood there for a minute before his eyes began to water. "This...Is the most happiest day of my entire life." The chef said crying. "Somebody other then Kirby likes my cooking!"

"I don't believe it!" Bookem said in shock. "He actually like's Kawasaki's cooking!" The group then watched Nocturnal and Kirby eat in perfect sync.

"I guess Kirby really DID got his appetite from his father." Tiff said as she and Tuff laughed.

* * *

King Dedede waited impatiently as the teleporter downloaded his newly ordered monster. A red two legged toad was sleeping in the middle of the portal when the download was complete.

"Wha- I paid a monthly rental service for a red toad!?" Dedede shouted at the monitor.

"This is **Pyribbit,** Our new fire based monster! Pyribbit can burn up to seven-trillion degrees, Not even Kirby can inhale it flames without getting burnt to a crisp." Susie answered as Escargoon walked up to the toad.

"Seems like a pushover to me..." The snail said before jabbing a finger onto it's face, that woke it up, and it angrily torched the snail. Escargoon fell flat as the fire frog hopped towards the throne room exit.

"Oops, My bad! I should've mention that it hates it when people disturbs it's nap." Susie said giggling. Dedede got up and chased after the frog just in time to see it leap off the castle walls and towards the volcano.

"Where's it going?" Dedede called to Susie.

"Frogs need moisture to survive, Pyribbit is the exact opposite, So he's going to the exact opposite of a nice, cool, pond..." Susie hinted as Dedede watched the toad hop closer to the volcano that overlooked Dreamland.

* * *

"What's that?" Tiff said as she notice a column of smoke raising from the distance.

Nocturnal had walked out of the restaurant with his box of leftovers. Kirby let out a worried sound as the smoke accumulated into the sky.

* * *

 **To be continued. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Kirby Trilogy: Return to Dreamland**

 **Note: I do not own Nintendo, all rights reserve.**

 **Chapter 4: Frog Fried: Part 2**

* * *

"Step on it, Escargoon!" Dedede barked as the jeep drove after the fire frog.

"This wild-frog-chase better be worth it!" The snail servant said, his body still badly burnt as he gripped the steering wheel. The two were driving along the cliff side, still in pursuit of Pyribbit. "Why are we going after a monster, we should be looking for the bozo who upgraded Kirby."

"If we can draw Kirby out, we'll also draw out those brats as well!" Dedede explained as Escargoon made a sharp turn. "...AND the one who gave the squirt the boost."

Dedede laughed as the jeep continued after the frog. Getting closer to the volcano.

* * *

Kirby was riding on the warpstar over the grassy plains, Nocturnal, Tiff and Tuff were flying beside him on a blue hoverbike that Nocturnal had built. "The **Air Comet** should help us observe the fight without getting caught in the crossfire." Nocturnal explained.

"I wonder what kind of monster he got this time?" Tuff said leaning back in his seat.

"Whatever it is, We have to stop it." Tiff said with a serious tone.

"Haltmann monsters are more unstable then NME's though." Nocturnal warned. "They're unpredictable."

"And Irresponsible for them to rent out." Tiff said with a sigh.

As they got closer to their destination, a yellow bird flew towards them at a panicked speed.

"Tokkori!" The two called out.

"Hey!" The yellow bird cried out with a annoyed tone. "Is that freaky frog a friend of yours!?"

"Freaky frog...?" Tuff said looking confuse.

"Yeah! He went and turned the back of that Volcano into his own private pool!" Tokkori said before adding. "He burnt an entire forest before he hallowed out the ground and filled it up with lava from the volcano. Now the area's like some molten bad land. I got to get going back to the house and pack my things, I'm not staying in case he decides to renovate again!" He then flew off. "See-ya!"

"Pyribbit." Nocturnal said sighing.

"Pyribbit?" The two siblings asked.

"He's a fire monster that normally sleeps most of it's life. But it seems that your friend Dedede had gave it a rude awaking..." Nocturnal said before looking at the volcano in the distance. "It's already beginning to expand it's territory."

"Expand?"

"Yes, and if it decides that it's territory is too small. It'll start to expand again." Nocturnal said worrying. "Several planets were reduced to a fiery inferno because of that beast."

"What!? Then we got to stop it!" Tiff yelled suddenly.

"I wish it was that simple, but..." Nocturnal said sighing. "...The flames that Pyribbit produce are much too hot for Kirby to swallow. We'll need to improvise."

The team then continued forward as the sky began to turn black.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait! I'll get back into the swing of things soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Kirby Trilogy: Return to Dreamland**

 **Note: I do not own Nintendo, all rights reserve.**

 **Chapter 5: Vs Pyribbit.**

* * *

The molten lands were new, thanks to Pyribbit, the backside of dreamland volcano was a giant molten pool. Kirby and friends had landed at the border of the volcanic region. "It, like an oven now." Tuff said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"It's close, I can sense it." Nocturnal said looking at Kirby. "Are you ready, Kirby?" The pink puff let out a nod in replied. However, the group's quite unease was confirmed with the sound of the screeching of a certain king's jeep's tire.

"Well, Well," King Dedede said getting out. "It's the lame brain trio, plus one." King Dedede then pointed at Dr, Nocturnal. "Your the one who upped Kirby's game!"

"We should arrest you on offense of illegal immigration and cheating." Escargoon said accusing the owl monster.

"Oh, and what gives you the right to arrest me?" The monster doctor said turning away with a mischievous grin. "Do you have a royal pedigree that proves your royalty?"

"Make that three offenses for wisecracking!" Escargoon yelled angrily.

"Now, I understand that you two were giving my son, Kirby trouble in the past..." The doctor began. "So why not just let bygones be bygones, And start fresh again."

"...Wait, Did you say something about Kirby-" Dedede was interrupted when the doctor held up a picture, in it was a younger Nocturnal holding a flask with a tiny Kirby sleeping in it, both Escargoon and the king screamed when they saw it. The doctor then looked at the picture. "Ahh, I was such a young parent those days, I still remember the sound of tiny tapping on glass when Kirby came into the world..." He said holding the picture closely.

"Are you telling me...The one who's responsible for all the pain and hurting in my life..." Dedede said recounting all the humiliation that was wrought onto him by Kirby. " **WAS YOU!?"**

"Well, Theoretically it was science and your own faults for your misfortune." Nocturnal said simply at a steaming King Dedede, The king was ready to clobber the doctor here and now with a swing of his mallet. But Escargoon stopped him.

"Sire, We can't exactly clonk this guy for making the pink pest, That was a long time ago." Escargoon whispered. "And it doesn't feel right clobbering Kirby's papa while he standing right there."

Dedede growled, before calming down. "Look's like you been saved from headache city." He then got up in the doctor's face. "Let's see how that pink blob does against my Pyribbit."

"Very well then." Nocturnal said backing away. "I must warn you, I took every precaution in upgrading Kirby, So the playing field would be level."

"Kirby will clobber Pyribbit, Just you wait!" Tuff yelled challenging.

"...Where is the big toad anyway." Escargoon said suddenly.

* * *

The giant fire frog was resting peacefully in the lake of magma. The group just stood there before Dedede shouted. "WHY AREN'T YOU UP AND ATTEM!" The king then picked up a rock and threw it. Which landed square on it's forehead, causing it to stir.

"Great going, sire..." Escargoon said fearfully. "Now when it wakes up, It'll burnate you instead of Kirby."

Upon hearing that, Dedede panic for a moment before seeing a nearby rock and grinning evilly. "Kirby! Catch!" He then picked up the rock and threw it at the puffball. And for once, Kirby caught it...But at the worst possible moment. Because when Pyribbit woke up and saw the rock over Kirby's head, It roared.

"It think's Kirby was the one who woke him up!" Tuff yelled.

Kirby began to frail around before looking at the rock in his stubs, he then showed a battle ready look before swallowing the rock. Kirby leaped into the air and Transformed!

 **Kirby stood in midair before a large rock slammed onto his head. A purple headband formed around it before a pair of horns sprouted on both sides. Kirby did a back flip before landing with an earthshaking thud!**

Kirby landed in front of Pyribbit in his new form. "Stone Kirby Version 2.0" Nocturnal said seeing Stone Kirby's argumented look. "I tweaked his stone shape shifting to be more controllable..."

The monster roared before breathing a stream of fire at the Star Warrior, However, Kirby shape shifted into a sturdy pink boulder at the last moment, Kirby was charred but other then that, He was unharmed. Stone Kirby changed back just as Pyribbit charged forward. Kirby pulled back his stubby fist and released a golem fist uppercut, A boulder of a fist appeared to send Pyribbit hurtling into the magma pool.

 **"Stone Uppercut!"** Nocturnal yelled out cheering. "Kirby can channel all of his strength into an earth shattering attack!"

Although it seemed like Pyribbit was knocked down a notch, A tower of molten stone with Pyribbit on top shot up from the lake. Kirby backed away. As Pyribbit began lobbing stakes of molten stone at him, Kirby dodge frantically before being knocked off his feet, causing him to lose his Stone ability. Kirby then saw the stake that was embedded in the ground next to him cool before getting up and inhaling it.

"He swallowed it after it cooled!" Tiff said before Kirby transformed again!

 **Kirby floated for a second before a small beetle landed on his head, Kirby cheered as more Beetles surrounded him, A steel helmet in the shape of a Beetle took form from the beetle swarm, Kirby got in a battle stance as he don the king of insect's crown.**

"A new kirby!" Tuff cheered. "What is he now, Doc?"

"He is now **Beetle Kirby,** I had to delete Kirby's Throw Copy Ability in order to make room for this form. But it's power surpass that of Throw Kirby, So it was worth it." Nocturnal explained. "Kirby can used the horn on his helmet to stab and throw enemies and objects."

"Now let's get Kirby airborn, Kabu!" Tiff shouted into the air. "Send the Warp Star!"

In just a few moments, The Warp Star arrived and Kirby leaped onto it. Pyribbit growled at the incoming star warrior before lobbing three boulders of hot magma at him. Beetle Kirby just merely lowered his horn and skewered the incoming stone projectiles before lobbing then back at Pyribbit. Knocking the frog off guard, Long enough for Kirby to get in close and knocked the frog onto a nearby pillar.

"Come on, Pyribbit! Your going to let an insect boss you around!?" Escargoon yelled as the battle rage on.

Kirby began to relentlessly attack the monster before knocking it's crown it wore up into the air. This enraged the monster further, And it began to spin around, breathing fire as it did, Making it impossible for Kirby to get close. Tiff then saw the crown that Kirby knocked off was rapidly descending. "Kirby! Suck up Pyribbit's crown!" She called out.

"Poyu!" Kirby called out as he saw the crown fall towards him, He quickly inhaled it...The giant crown was gulped down by the Star Warrior, who leaped into the air to transform into...

 **Kirby floated in midair before a giant dragon appeared out of nowhere and slammed down onto Kirby, It's fire being contained into a crown, and a flame shaped jewel appeared on Kirby's forehead. Kirby let out a terrifying roar as the friary dragon formed behind him.**

"Monster Flame!" Nocturnal cried out. "That's an incredibly powerful Ultra Ability!"

Kirby stood on the Warp Star as Pyribbit started to charge up a powerful breath of fire. Kirby however, saw an opening and channel his power, A massive dragon made out of flames rose out of the crown Kirby wore and circled around him, Getting bigger in size before Kirby sent it...

...Right into Pyribbit's gaping mouth.

Pyribbit started to swell as more of the dragon started to force itself into it's body, Soon, the poor frog was now a giant balloon, Light started to rip through Pyribbit's body before the frog exploded in a dazzling display of light.

Kirby landed before his friends as Dedede and Escargoon just stood there. Dedede then began to cry. "My poor little Pyribbit gone and croaked!"

"And we're another hundred D-bills down the hole." Escargoon said blankly.

* * *

Nocturnal was watering the flower on his windowsill. "It's very disturbing that Dedede has started ordering monster from Haltmann enterprises. The Monster's they make compared to NME's monsters make them look like sweet puppies." Suddenly, two small creatures, Pink and Blue came flying through the open window.

"Fololo and Falala!" Tiff said walking up to them. "What did you fine out, Has Dedede ordered anything?"

"After Kirby trashed Pyribbit, Dedede now owes Haltmann a lot of money!" Fololo said to Tiff. "It's doubtful he'll be able to order any new monster's soon." Falala finish for him.

"Even if he did,With Kirby's new Ultra Abilities, Those Monsters are noting!" Tuff said, But Nocturnal however looked worried.

* * *

 _"I really sorry, Your Majesty! But I can't help you unless you pay your losses."_ Susie said before King Dedede exploded.

"How Am I suppose to make that kinda money!" Dedede yelled, It was then Susie had an idea.

 _"Perhaps there is something you can do for us, AND make a little money on the side."_ Susie said, Escargoon and the king looked at each other. _"Have you ever thought about going into the Oil Business?"_

* * *

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 6

**Kirby Trilogy: Return to Dreamland**

 **Note: I do not own Nintendo, all rights reserve.**

 **Chapter 6: Puddle Trouble Part 1**

* * *

 **Flashback: Ten years ago.**

 **On the top of the coldest mountains, A young Doctor Nocturnal cladded in mountain climbing gear was scaling the side of a tall structure using two pickaxes. He lost his grip on one of his axes, causing it to fall into the abyss, gulping, He continued upwards past the cloudline, he eventually pulled him self up onto a flat surface, looking up at the...Stars?**

 **He quickly got up and looked around, before him was a giant body of water, being sourced by a beautiful star decorated fountain...Surrounded by a clear night sky.**

 **The Fountain Of Dreams.**

 **There, at the base of the fountain was a gold, star shaped stone.**

 **"At long last, I found it!" He said walking across the star shape stepping stones to the object, as he stood before it, he carefully picked it up.**

 _ **"The legendary Wrap Star!"**_

* * *

In the present day, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala visited the owl during a test run of one of Kirby's copy abilities.

The snapping of a whip was heard as Kirby knocked off old soup cans off the backyard french as Whip Kirby. "Remember boy! It's all in the wrist!" Nocturnal called out as he took notes. Kirby tipped his hat as Tiff and Tuff approached him.

"You're really getting the hang of it Kirby." Tuff said to Whip Kirby. He then turn to Nocturnal. "Hey, can Kirby try a different Ability?"

"I don't see why not, Let me just fire up **The Copy Ability Matrix** And see if I can crank up a new ability..." Dr Nocturnal said before going inside, inside his house was a large machine with an a small orb hooked up to it. "Now then let's see..." He began to browse through the computer, clicking past many different icons. Each Respecting an individual copy Ability. "No...No...Too bland...Too explosive...Too...I don't know what that is...Ahah!" He then clicked on a purple star icon with a spiraling eye on it. The data was then uploaded into the orb nearby. After the upload was complete, He took the orb from it's station and carrying it outside to the others. "Here Kirby, Try this one."

Kirby then took the orb before eating it, He then jumped into the air...!

 **Kirby closed his eyes as he floated before an eye appeared on his forehead, A ball cap then landed on his head, covering up his third eye. Kirby then opened his eyes, lifted his hand into the air as the air filled with Psych Energy.**

Kirby landed before his friends. "ESP Kirby," Nocturnal started. "Now...I'm not sure how this ability works. But now would be an idea time to study it."

"What does ESP stand for?" Tuff asked.

Kirby looked at the cans laying on the ground, suddenly, one by one. The cans were lifted up onto the fences, neatly ordered.

"Extrasensory perception!" Tiff answered. "Kirby can move objects with the power of his mind!" Tiff then put her hands together. "I always thought psychokinesis can only be real in books, But...Here we are!"

"That's not all he can do." Nocturnal added. "He can also use his powers to read the minds of any nearby conscious being." He then looked at Kirby. "Go ahead Kirby, Focus on the people around you, And Tiff, Place you hand on Kirby, That way, Kirby can share his powers with you, so you can hear what he hears."

"Okay," Tiff said placing a hand on Kirby's head. Kirby then closed his eyes and began to focus on Tuff first. "Tuff...Your thinking about the dessert that mom made today!" Tiff said as Kirby beamed Tuff's thought's to her.

"Oh, Right. I guess I had cake on the brain." Tuff said rubbing his head.

"And Nocturnal, Your thinking about how much of a genius you are."

"Please stop reading my mind, Kirby!" Nocturnal said blushing. "My brilliant brain is off limits!"

Everyone laughed before Tiff stopped as Kirby picked up another transmission. "Hang on a moment, This one sounds..." Tiff then gasp before running off.

"Tiff, what's wrong?" Nocturnal asked surprised.

"I think the Shepard might be in trouble!" Tiff yelled. "Come on!"

Everyone then looked at each other before following Tiff. They then followed her to the river, there, a disturbing sight.

There, laying on the ground, groaning sickly was the Cappy Shepard that cared for Cappy town's sheep. "What happened!" Nocturnal asked as he helped the sick cappy up.

"Water...Drank...Don't...Good..." The Shepard mumbled before passing out.

"Tiff, Get Doctor Yabooie, IMMINENTLY!" Nocturnal ordered. Tiff replied by nodding before running off. Kirby began to poked the sick Shepard with concern.

Nocturnal took a quick glance at the river. "Hmm..."

* * *

"Hmm, Very interesting..." Doctor Yabooie said looking over his patient. The Shepard's condition was stable thanks to the fast treatment. "Looks like he was poisoned." He then looked at Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby. "It's a good thing you brought him here, otherwise he might of croaked." Dr Nocturnal walked in as Yabooie finished talking.

"I just took a few samples from the river. It seems it been polluted." Nocturnal said grimly.

"WHAT!?" Tiff yelled in shocked. "But...The cappies get all their water from that river!"

"Don't worry, I told Chief Bookem about the pollution and he put up a quarantine at the site..." Nocturnal said calmly. "I'll need to build a water purifier so the people here can have fresh water." He then looked at the others. "We'll need to investigate up river, But the water epidemic comes first."

"What could've caused this?" Tuff asked. However, Tiff frowned.

"Not something... **Someone...** "Tiff began. "...And I know a certain big fat someone who would be responsible for this."

* * *

"All right, Everyone back it up." Chief Bookem said as he ordered the cappy crowd away from the police tape that surrounded the river bank.

"Who could've poisoned the water." A cappy woman asked.

"Bet ya King Dedede is responsible for this." A cappy man said grumpy.

"Now that is something I can predict without my crystal ball." Mable, the town fortune teller said.

"I need water for my recipes! Today's Soup Sunday!" Kawasaki said in panic.

As the crowd panics some more. A pair of yellow eyes watched from the murky water before sinking below.

* * *

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 7

**Kirby Trilogy: Return to Dreamland**

 **Note: I do not own Nintendo, all rights reserve.**

 **Chapter 7: Puddle Trouble: Part 2**

* * *

"Just a few more..." Nocturnal said as he screwed in a bolt on the water purifier that was built onto the side of the river. "Turns...There!" He backed away for Tiff, Tuff and Kirby to get a good look. He then grabbed the canteen that was sitting nearby and set it under the facet hooked up to it, He then grabbed the lever that was connected to the machine and began to pump it like a ordinary water pump, Soon a stream of crystal clear water was being poured into the canteen.

"Doctor. You really are a genius!" Tiff said as Nocturnal stopped to take out the container. "That should solved the water crisis for now." Nocturnal nodded before taking a test drink from the canteen.

"Water is clean, Now we can-"

Suddenly there was a monstrous roar, coming further down the stream. Kirby then ran ahead, as the group followed after him until they found a trail of green toxic slime leading out of the river towards the town. Rampaging around the town was a toxic sludge monster that was causing the Cappies to run here and there. The grass and plants had all withered.

"That's **Miasmoros,** A monster created by toxic chemicals!" Nocturnal explained quickly. "It must've materialize via the poison in the river..." The Miasmoros then sprayed a toxic gas on a nearby house, corroding it to the ground, leaving behind a very surprised Cappy who was watching TV in his underwear.

Kirby then ran up to it. "Poyu!" He cried out, getting the monster's attention. The monster then spat a ball of sludge at him!

"Kirby! Suck it up!" Nocturnal called out.

Kirby backed away before inhaling, the ball of purple ooze was pulled into Kirby's mouth, puffing up a little from the explosion inside him., which he jumped into the air to turn into...!

 **Kirby began to spin around in place as a Purple mist surrounded him. A red and black head band formed, being link by a skull buckle, around Kirby's head, a geyser of purple liquid erupted out of Kirby's head.**

Meta Knight landed behind the group, seeing Kirby's Transformation. "He is now, **Poison Kirby!"** Meta Knight's eye gleamed. "But is it enough to stop Miasmoros?"

Kirby threw a ball of toxin at Miasmoros, who growled in annoyance. But remain unharmed.

"It's not working!" Tiff said noticing. "Poison Kirby can't harm something that's MADE out of poison!"

Miasmoros then opened it's mouth and fired a geyser of sludge, Kirby lowered his head and fired a stream of poison out of his hat. The two geysers met and pushed against each other, Tried as he might, Poison Kirby was no match for the vile Miasmoros, Kirby lost the struggle and was slammed into a nearby house.

"Kirby! No!" Tiff said as Kirby fell from the dent he made on the wall and onto the ground.

"Kirby cannot fight fire with fire, He must remedy this situation." Meta Knight said to the group.

"Remedy..." Nocturnal said thinking, He then quickly looked around and saw Doctor Yabooie on the sidelines with a bunch of other Cappies, In his hand was a first aid kit. "We need that First Aid Kit and get it to Kirby!" He yelled.

"On it!" Tuff said running over and snatching the case from the cappy doctor.

"H-HEY! What kinda loony steals a first aid kit from a doctor!?" Doctor Yabooie yelled out annoyed.

"Sorry!" Tuff said before throwing it to Kirby. "Try this one, Kirby!"

Kirby saw the Aid Kit coming towards him and quickly got up and inhaled it. As soon as he downed the case, he jumped into the air...!

 **Kirby floated in the stars before a multitude of knowledge and equations began to flow into his head, Kirby clutched his head as he felt himself becoming smarter...Ding! A light bulb went off in his head as Kirby then grabbed a white coat and slipped it on before a doctor's head piece landed on his head, Kirby then pulled out a pair of tiny glasses from his coat pockets before straightening it on his face.**

Kirby landed before the monster in his new form. "What is he now?" Tiff asked Nocturnal, the owl monster chuckled.

"That, Is **Doctor Kirby."** Noctural began. "Since Poison has no effect, perhaps a doctor can provide the cure we need."

"You truly gave Kirby a form for anything, Haven't you?" Meta Knight said curious.

"Oh, no! I'm still working on more Copy Abilities." Nocturnal said chuckling. "I'm still working on the data for the **Spider Kirby** Ability, but I'm still working on a few kinks...Too many legs is one of them..."

"Doctor Kirby might be able to stop that Toxic monster!" Tiff said putting her hands together.

Doctor Kirby ran towards the Miasmoros, He then threw a red colored pill at the monster, as it made contact with it's skin, the medicine inside reacted with the poison and exploded, causing the monster to shrink a little. The monster howled as Doctor Kirby bombarded the beast with colorful capsules, causing it to swat at the pink puff with slimy tendrils, Kirby then pulled out a clipboard and bashed them to the side.

"Clipboard Bash!" Nocturnal cheered. "For dealing with impatient patents."

Kirby then climbed among the tendril and up the monster's back, He then pulled out a giant syringe filled with a multi-colored serum. Doctor Kirby then stabbed the syringe into the monster's body and jumped onto the plunger, injecting the medicine into the monster's system.

The monster let out a painful howl as it began to shrink down, the toxin's on it's body melting off. The sludge turning into pure medicine from the injection, soon, everything the monster had damaged was returned to the way it was. And in the monster's place? Just the little ordinary Galboros that was Kirby's friend. Who was transformed after drinking the sludge from the river. Doctor Kirby approached the little biter and rubbed it's confused head. Giving a growl of thanks before hopping back to the forest.

"Hmm, Tiff, Tuff...Did you know that monster?" Nocturnal asked.

"It's just the monster that Kirby hatched from an egg." Tuff answered. "It must've transformed from the sludge in the river."

"Yeah, But thank's to Doctor Kirby, He now has a clean bill of health!" Tiff added. The three began to laugh as the cappies came out of hiding.

* * *

Tiff and Tuff then placed the final bag of supplies on Nocturnal's newly built riverboat. Nocturnal's boat was built for traveling up rivers. It wasn't before long before Nocturnal himself came with Kirby and a last box of supplies. "Good luck, you three." Nocturnal said to them as Kirby stepped on. "This boat has very simple controls. Just follow the stream of poison to the source." Nocturnal then handed Tiff a radio. "And call me using this radio, once you found something."

"Alright." Tiff said taking the radio before getting into the driver's seat next to Tuff, With Kirby sitting behind them. Tiff then started up the boat as it began to move upstream.

Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby said excitedly as he jumped up and down. Noctural began to wave them farewell as the three traveled upwards the river to the source.

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 8

**Kirby Trilogy: Return to Dreamland**

 **Note: I do not own Nintendo, all rights reserve.**

 **Chapter 8: Oil Rig Rumble**

* * *

At the heart of the river, A Oil platform was set up, drawing up oil from underneath the river. On the platform were short, black monsters cladded in Western Gear. Each Performing a task different from another. "Come on you cowboy knockoffs! Shake a leg!" Escargoon ordered as he and King Dedede watched. "Sheesh, These Haltmann Monsters were cheap, but they're just as thick headed as the Waddle Dees..."

"The Waddle Dees needed to stay at the castle so none of those Cappy Chumps notice I was missing." Dedede said as he looked at the work force. "These **Westers** sure are cute though. HEHAHAHAHA!" Dedede laughed unaware that a small riverboat was underneath the rig, It's crew listening in to the conversation.

"Knew it!" Tiff said angrily as she heard everything Dedede said. "Dedede and Haltmann were behind this!" Tiff then looked around, seeing a ladder that led up top.

"We have all the oil we need to pay Haltmann," Escargoon said looking at the clipboard. "Now we just-"

"Hold it, busters!"

The two looked down and saw the three standing at the edge of the rig. "Your going to pay for this, King Dedede!" Tiff yelled as Kirby nodded.

"You messed up the river and now, We're going to mess up YOUR FACE!" Tuff added. Dedede chuckled before clapping. Suddenly, The group of Westers surrounded them.

"Meet the Westers, Our Bandit Monster troupe!" Dedede said as Kirby got in a battle stance. The bandits then pulled out whips. "They're more of a whip first type."

"Kirby, Suck up one of those Monsters and crack the whip on Dedede!" Tuff yelled, Kirby gave a nod.

Kirby then began to inhale, sucking up a Wester, Leaping into the air...!

 **Kirby grabbed a whip a snapped it a few times before flinging it off screen to grab a cowboy hat and putting it on. Kirby then rolled up the whip, ready to dish out old-school western style justice.**

As Whip Kirby felled towards the ground he lashed his whip at a Wester, lassoing it, Swinging it around. Knocking a bunch of Westers into the air before tossing the Wester he hooked onto to the side.

"Oh, Great. It's the loathsome pink ranger." Dedede said annoyed before pulling out his hammer and jumping down.

Escargoon's eyes widen in shock. "Sire! Be careful! If even the smallest gadget breaks, this whole rig will go boom!" Escargoon warned in panic.

Kirby jumped out of the way of Dedede's mallet as the king damaged the rig's floor. Causing Escargoon to scream. Kirby began to snap his whip at King Dedede's feet repeatedly, making the king dance before Kirby lassoed his hammer and pulled it out of Dedede's hand, swinging it around him...And Into the king's face.

Dedede was knocked into floor. And began to angerly get up. "...TNTEDDY, GET UP HERE!" He screamed.

"Puyo?" Kirby said as the elevator nearby began to function. The doors opened reveling a large anthro grizzle bear wearing a pair of overalls and had an iron jaw. On the front of the overalls was the Haltmann logo. On it's back was a bag full of dynamite. "Meet, TNTeddy, My explosive monster." Dedede introduced as the monster pulled out a stick of Dynamite from it's bag. "...And He'll be blowing you away!"

The bear then threw it at Kirby! The explosion knocked him into a smoke tower, costing him his Whip ability. Kirby got up and saw the bear readying a bundle of Dynamite. "Kirby! Inhale the dynamite!" Tiff called out.

Kirby then quickly opened his mouth as the bear threw the bundle at him, Kirby manged to suck up the explosives before they went off. Kirby puffed up before he jumped into the air...!

 **Kirby floated in midair before he started to puff and swell, before...BOOM! As the smoke cleared, Kirby was reveled wearing a pointed party hat, He pulled out a bomb, ready to blast his enemies away.**

 **"Bomb Kirby!"** Tiff said before looking to the sky. "Kabu! Send the Warp Star!

Warp Star was on route with that prayer. Kirby was jumping over TNTeddy's dynamite while lobbing his own bombs at the monster. The Warp Star then zoomed in just as the bear monster had Kirby cornered. Kirby quickly jumped onto the Warp Star, which gave him some distance. The monster roared before seeing the metal tower which smoke was puffed out. TNTeddy began to climb the tower in order to get a good aim at the Star Warrior. Kirby used the Wrap Star to style dodge the bombardment of TNT. The grizzle then growled before lifting a giant wad of dynamite over his head. Kirby saw his opening, readying his bomb. Threw it...And...

Kaboom! Direct hit! The grizzle bear was knocked off balance by the explosion and fell headfirst... Along with ten loads of dynamite, into the smoke stack. Kirby quickly flew down to pick up his friends to get them to a safe distance. The rig began to explode as it sank into the lake. Dedede and Escargoon ran back and forth trying to find an escape route, But ended up being blasted sky high and landing in the lake water. Meanwhile the metal from the rig sunk to the bottom of the lake, clogging up the oil vein in the process.

* * *

Nocturnal picked up a test tube of lake water and shook it. "Looks like the water quality is improving. Hopefully, this river can recover from the pollution." He said, nearby a few cappies, along with Tiff and Tuff were cleaning up the lake of any junk from the rig.

"I wonder what happened to King Dedede?" Tuff asked. Setting an armful of bolts into the container set up.

"Well, he got what he deserved." Tiff said as she and Kirby set more metal parts in the container along with Tuff.

Nocturnal looked at the water and saw something drifting along the debris. He plucked it from the water, It was the same type of glowing cube he found when Datoro attacked.

* * *

Dedede and Escargoon walked into the throne room covered head to toe in pond scum. _"Hey, D! Thanks for all the free oil you sent us!"_ Susie said from the monitor. _"That should cover your expenses...Including the lost of our TNTeddy."_

"Well you can keep the oil!" Dedede yelled angerly. "I went into the oil business, And instead of making dough, I got covered in pond scum and seven degree burns across seventy percent of my body!"

"And the fact that we got nearly blown to pieces, Didn't help ether." Escargoon said sarcastically.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
